The Foster Life
by Oncerobsession
Summary: The stories of Emma's Foster Life. Some Memories are happy the others are deep down and locked in the back of her head. Well now those deep memories are being unlocked and put in order with all the other memories we now. Sad and Very Dark first few chapters. Rated T for a reason.


_**Okay so this a story I have had for a while that I just haven't really felt like editing but I edited now and It is ready to be seen.**_

_**This is rated T for different reasons but it is mostly very dark I will put warnings at the beginning of each chapter just so you guys will know **_

_**For this chapter the warnings are: Child abuse, Rape and cursing **_

3rd Foster Home

Emma~ 5 years old

5/16/88

"No, No get away from me!" Emma screamed in terror. A man was in front of her, a belt in one hand a knife in the other. Her foster Dad. She had tried stealing money trying to get away from the horrible house but he caught her. They were now in a small room with only one window that was nailed shut. Emma had bad experience in that room already being scared for life with scars all over her upper thigh to prove. This was the room the older fosters there called "The Hell Room".

Cornered. The man in front of her holding her arm tight took a whip at her, it made a loud sound against the skin of her legs making her scream. She tried to struggle again and this time he used the knife, he got her right on the cheek. She than screamed again even louder seeing the blood dripping down from her face, she started crying but the salt from the tears just made it worse. He took one more shot that instantly bruised half of her thigh. She tried to escape when the man let go of her arm but he grabbed her leg when she struggled. As an instinct Emma kicked the mans face but theat made him worse.

"You little bitch" He Yelled. "Linda get your ass in here I need to punish this little shit, She didn't learn from last time"

A tall pal woman than walked into the room with rope in her hands. Emma's foster Mom.

"Perfect" the man said looking at the rope "tie her arms to the vent and have her legs spread out"

The woman grabbed Emma's arm as the man let go. Her foster mom tied them tight against the vent as the rough rope dug into her wrists. The man than stood over the young helpless girl and quickly took is pants off followed by his underwear. Emma knew what happened next and if she struggled she would only make it worse for herself. The than knelt down and took the girls pants and underwear off throwing them to the side.

"you deserve this you little bitch" The man said as he winded up the belt. He than slapped it down with all his power in between the middle of her legs. Emma's body jerked violently as her eyes started to tear up. The man did that repeatedly until finally falling down to his knees. "this will teach you" The man said grabbing the girls hips and pushing himself between her small dainty legs.

Her foster mother than ran over to the back of him and held her legs so she could not move. Emma than screamed out with pain when a large extremely painful force had been forced into her body. She screamed out for her life as the pain grew deeper and deeper into her. The Man that was causing this pain looked down at her calmly like nothing was happening. Every time the mans smile grew the pain between her legs was being motioned into her harder. The man than pulled himself out of the young girl once he had grown tired.

"I hope you learned something you little bitch, but since I want to get this message through your fucked up little head I am going to leave you here for the rest of the day and I might even come back for seconds after I have dinner" The man said leaving the room. The woman in the other corner of the room than walked over to Emma and put her clothes back on and left with a sign of deep sorrow in her eyes.

Once the door was locked Emma looked around for anything that would free her. Her eyes landed on the same knife that had cut her cheek she got as far into the center of the room she possibly could and slowly dragged the knife under her foot. Once the knife was close enough to Emma she grabbed it and rubbed the rope against it.

Once she was free she went straight to the pushed herself through the glass practically taking the whole wall with her she fell out on the bed of bushes planted outside and ran. The other fosters screamed for her to run as the man tried to chase after the small girl. So she ran and didn't stop until she knew no one was following.

She crossed the street and went through a cut fence into the abandoned train station. There was a small beat up bench cushion on the ground that had became Emma's pillow she screamed out and sobbed into it.

Emma kept sobbing until two bright lights were shining down on her with two husky men behind them. A smaller thinner figure than appeared in front of the small girl and placed an ice cold hand on her back trying to get her to stand. Emma couldn't make out the woman was but she stood up and followed her anyway. There was a police car, shining its red and blue lights in front of them and a small blue van to the left of them. the woman guided Emma to the van and draped a warm blanket on her and placed her in the car. A taller man than walked over to Emma and started to dab at the cuts on my body

"Stay right here Emma I just need to talk to these guys and than we will go." The woman said than walked away. The man did the best he could do with so little material and than walked away. Emma than looked over at the woman, she had no idea who this woman was but she seemed really nice, the only people that have ever been nice to her were… _Oh no what if she is the nice lady that takes you to a knew hell hole like all the kids at the last home said _Emma thought. She tried to listen to the conversation they were having outside.

"listen, I can take care of her but right now you need to go arrest this girls foster parents, you know that we have been looking for proof to arrest them and now we can" The woman said.

"Yes we know and there is a whole team over there right now but our only proof is her. Do you really think a little girl will be able to stand up and say what happened to a whole court." One of the officers asked.

"She was able to break out of the house, wasn't she?" the woman asked turning around and getting into the car. The woman looked back at Emma and smiled at her "don't worry you wont have to go back there". the woman said turning around and leaving the train station.

There was silence in the car with only the sound of sirens and the flickering lights of the police car driving away from them. As the car grew dark Emma than noticed that it was almost midnight, she had been laying there for over six hours and some how it felt like nothing to her. The thing that made her think was that they hadn't found her sooner the train station wasn't even a mile away from the house. _They probably_ _just didn't care enough to hurry, I am just a little foster kid that's already been rejected by five families willing to_ adopt. Now Emma was in a car with a strange women she doesn't even know.

"w-who are yu-you?" Emma asked trying to hold back the tears that were banging on her eyes.

"Oh I am Debbie" she said looking at Emma through the rear view mirror. "I am in the children's aid society and I will be your agent for now on"

"Wh-where are we going?" Emma asked.

"well I don't have a foster family for you to stay at right now so for tonight you will come with me to my apartment and sleep there tonight." Debbie said, she then looked back at Emma when they came to a stop at a red light. "All your stuff is in that bag"

Emma looked over at a large brown bag that was sat down next to her. She quickly rustled through all the clothes and pictures looking for something. she then found what she was looking for and it brightened up her face. Emma pulled out a small white knitted blanket that have "Emma" stitched into the front of hugged the small blanket and held on to it tightly.

"We are here" Debbie exclaimed pulling up into a spot. She then opened up the back door and grabbed Emma's bag motioning her to get out.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Please Please tell me what you thought of it any reviews are wanted. **

**Follows and reviews always make me write.**


End file.
